


Where Did You Get That?

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Pirate AU. Captain Sally Po needs to get free before she can take her ship back. F/F content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Get That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskbreakered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/gifts).



> Written for a drabble meme. This was Zombie_Fetus' prompt for me.

Captain Sally Po tested the strength of the knot that bound her hands behind her back. It was very secure but she had some wiggle room. If she had a knife it would have been possible for her to cut the bonds and take her ship back. She sighed and then arched an eyebrow as the young woman next to her began to stir.

"Finally awake," she asked.

The young woman grumbled. "Insolent drugging dogs."

"Really?" She grinned and then asked, "Did they drug your rum?"

"What else would they drug?" The young woman struggled in her bonds and then sighed. "Well, this isn't the first time I've woken up with my hands tied behind my back."

"You have your clothes on…that's probably a first," the captain said and then added, "Though that's not exactly a bonus as far as I'm concerned."

"Sal, there is a time and place flirting," the young woman said and inched herself so that she was back to back with the captain. "And I suppose now is as good as any."

"You're terrible Kozue."

"No, I'm fantastic."

"Did they get all your knives?" She asked, smiling when she heard the sound of rope being cut. She shut her one good eye and waited, opening it again when things were far too quiet. "Kozue?"

"Don't get all anxious. It doesn't suit you at all when you show signs of panic," Kozue said as she cut through the last of her bonds. She stood up and walked around to look the captain over. "I suppose you want me to help you?"

"That was the general thought."

Kozue straddled Sally's lap and leaned in dangerously close. She had a small throwing knife in her hand and she tapped it playfully against Sally's eye patch, drawing her other hand over the stiff fabric of the Captain's bodice.

"I suppose swimming back to my corner of the world would be a pain," Kozue said and then whispered, "Remind me to get you in this position sometime again."

"Cut my bonds so I can take my ship back, please." She chuckled and then said, "We can discuss rewards later. I am curious though…Exactly where was the knife hidden?"

Kozue moved her hands around Sally's back and began to cut the bonds. "We can discuss rewards later."


End file.
